Blue Dragon
The Blue Dragon is in the second dragon level, and its specialty is cold. You'll want to go in with at least fixme ice resistance. If you have more than 426 ice resistance you shouldn't take any damage. (FIXME: Likely much less than this... needs to be more precise!) You face this level standing on top of a tall tower, with the Blue Dragon standing in a corner behind some debris allowing only a frontal assault to attack it. The Blue Dragon has a number of attacks: * Dragon Breath Cone: A white frosting will spew out of the dragon's mouth in a short cone. If you stand back you can avoid it. * Dragon Breath Spittle: 6 arcing streams of ice will rain down upon you and freeze you. If you're in the far opposite corner it will not reach you. * Dragon Breath Ray: A narrow and very long stream of cold and ice that coats the ground and freezes you. You can dodge it by moving out the way. Even if you're in the far opposite corner it can reach you. * Flyby Attack: The dragon will lift up and back, then swoop down at you. Block shortly before it reaches you. It will then land back down in its corner, and if you're too near it you will be pushed back (and potentially take damage). * Claw Swipe: When you're up close and personal it will swipe at you with one of its claws. * Bite Attack: If you're just out of claw range it will try to chomp down at you. * Foot Stomp: It will rear back on its hind legs and then stomp down on the ground. Even if you fully resist the ice damage (due to your armor) you can still be frozen. However, all of the attacks can be blocked and you will not get frozen if you do so. It has around 17,000 health, and if you have 888 armor you won't take any damage from its physical attacks (FIXME: It is '''much' lower than 888 armor''). When you've damaged it so that it's 1/3 hurt it will become invulnerable and initially 3 crystals will appear on the tower level. You need to destroy those crystals as fast as possible. As you destroy the first one a 4th crystal will appear as well. Each crystal has roughly fixme health. If you take too long the dragon will resume its attacks, while still remaining invulnerable. Once all 4 crystals are destroyed the dragon will breath at you once, and you'll get a message that it's weakened. You'll see a stunned circle animation above its head until you hit it. You don't have to rush! Now is the time to go back and bash it down some more. Once the dragon is at half health it will fly up and out of reach. Several monsters, 1 mini-bosses and a mob of creatures, will spawn. You can expect to face: * 1 Rare Demon Warrior * 1 Elite Skeleton Archer * 8 skeletons with maces or * 2 Elite Demon Warriors * 3 tall skeleton warriors or * 1 Rare Demon Warrior * 1 Strong Guard * 6 skeletons with sickles Or similar type of monsters. Once the monsters are dispatched the Blue Dragon will once again land in its corner (and push you back if you're too close). Continue to attack it till it dies. Rewards You can expect to get some loot from killing the boss monsters, as well as 2-4 pieces of loot such as the following from the actual Blue Dragon: * 1 green gem, 1 white warlord armpiece, 1 white butcher axe * 2-4 green gems (level 2) * fixme * etc... You will also gain 100 Renown Points, which will greatly help you achieve the title of Scale Breaker (at 500 Renown Points). Finally, after defeating the Blue Dragon you'll be able to purchase, for free, the Wyrm Slayer Belt from the shop. Category:Walkthrough